Angel Addiction
by LovelySparrow
Summary: SasuNaru. Three bullets were all that it could take to end a perfect lifetime and send their souls to those Angels up above. Oneshot: AU, yaoi, and character death.


**For some reason I wanted to call one of my stories Angel Addiction and this is how my story formed (Hint: Maybe you should read this).**

**Warnings: Yaoi (SasuNaru) as well as rated for character death, lots of character death...**

**Disclaimer- There once a time there was a girl named Chiru-lili. She was writing a story and needed to think of a disclaimer. She finally thought of one and this is how it went: I don't own Naruto. The End. :3**

* * *

"Why can't you trust me? He killed her!" The man yelled.

Itachi was on his feet, face red and sweaty. His fists were clenched so tight that they would soon bleed from his fingernails digging into his palms. Itachi's black eyes were punishing and filled with hatred, slanted into a glare. His anger could be the perfect comparison to a bull and he looked as though he wanted to strangle something... or someone.

This someone happened to be me, Uzumaki Naruto. I sat opposite of Itachi with my hands twisted together in my lap. I didn't dare look up at the older man so I hung my head, hiding my face with my blonde locks. I felt my cheeks burning from the salty tears that fell from my sky coloured eyes. Itachi had many reasons to hate me however I had assumed he approved of me. I was Sasuke's boyfriend, I made him happy and Itachi liked that about me. Sure I could be an idiot sometimes but it made Sasuke laugh. He didn't care if I was loud, obnoxious and had a demon inside of me. If Sasuke loved me then Itachi did too. Unless his anger got the better of him which it had.

"Stop yelling at him, Itachi. You're making him even more nervous." Sasuke said calmly.

The raven haired boy sat facing both of us and was in the middle of the issue. His onyx eyes were the same colour as his brothers but definitely not as prone to madness. I knew he was just as devastated as Itachi but refused to get angry at anyone in particular over his mothers death. Sasuke was a thinker and didn't jump to conclusions, one of the reasons I fell for him. Not even a tragedy could make him scream in fury.

Itachi raised his voice again, "I will not give up on this! He was the last one to see her before the police found her dead. He killed her and he should feel afraid about what I'm going to do about it." He slammed his fists down onto the coffee table in front of the three of us which caused the cold cups of tea to rattle and splatter. I jumped at the sound. Itachi knew how timid I was and scaring me was in his plan to make me fess up. Sasuke knew this too but didn't stop him.

"I didn't do it." I murmured. I found myself shaking.

"To hell you didn't!"

"Itachi. You haven't even heard his side of the story yet. You really have no right to be jumping to conclusions."

Something about the soft, velvety voice made me turn. It had always been this way. I loved Sasuke, whatever he did and vice versa. But Itachi's influence on his brother was strong and I knew that he would have doubts. Family ties were strong but I hoped that true love would be stronger. I was completely innocent, just an unworthy bystander. Nothing I did could have changed the outcome of what had happened.

"I don't need to hear his story! I know my own mother and she wouldn't leave us!" Itachi knew his mother had died. Who, what, where, when, but not why. How could I tell him? It's not likely that he'd believe me anyway. Loving someone merely meant pain. Nothing but pain. Itachi would let his anger cloud his judgements and there was nothing I or Sasuke could do about it.

"Itachi stop. I want to hear Naruto tell me what happened." He looked at me as I met his eyes. I knew Sasuke could see that they were watery beneath my hair but that didn't change his expression. Itachi made a noise and crossed his arms sinking into the armchair behind him. "Fine, maybe you'll believe me after you realize how full of crap his story is."

I sat quietly not making any move to begin. My eyes looked at both brothers who were waiting. They won't believe me, I know they won't. It may be true but it's still far fetched. But what if I lose Sasuke? I can't let that happen. I have to tell the truth no matter the cost. At least I know I did what I was asked to do. I squeezed the piece of paper in my pocket.

Sasuke's voice rang clear slicing through my thoughts. "Go on, we're waiting."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, pushing it back from my face. I started my voice shaky and barely heard. "She wasn't there when I came by, Ms. Uchiha I mean. I found some coupons she might like for the garden place in town since she likes flowers and I was delivering it to her. But I tripped on your doorstep, like always and I fell through the doorway. The door must not have been closed all the way. I got up and called her name but she didn't answer. I knew she was home because her car was there and I heard the TV. So I continued on through to the kitchen to see if she was there and I noticed his note." I produced a neatly folded piece of paper from my pocket and handed it to Sasuke. I saw him peer at it noticing that it was tear stained. He opened it up and scanned the page as I replayed what it said, "I knew I shouldn't have but I was curious and I read it. After I couldn't— didn't want to believe it. It said that she didn't want to be in this life anymore, that she had failed her two sons. I was really worried and went looking for her, I wanted to do everything I could to prevent her from leaving. Eventually I found her, up near the pond in the woods behind your house. She was just about to drown herself when I stopped her. She was crying and I new that deep down she would really miss being a mother. But her eyes told me that she couldn't stand anymore of this life. She told me to take care of you two and tell you that she really did love you. The fact that I didn't stop her was just an unconscious understanding. I really had no right to stop her from ending her life."

I paused and Itachi took this as the end. "You're quite an actor, Naruto. How long did it take for you to come up with it?"

"But it's true!" I said loudly, more tears forming and falling. "I know you love her, anyone would. She was like a mother to me too, I loved her!"

"Itachi... mother had been quiet these past few weeks." Sasuke whispered, "And there's no mistaken that this is her handwriting."

Itachi ignored his brother. "Just shut up!"

"But—"

"She spent the night before she died holding me in her arms. She hadn't done that since father left." Sasuke said realizing that I was telling the truth. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to give him up. I wouldn't know how to go on if I didn't have him to brighten my life.

"You'll pay for this!" Itachi made a move and pulled a gun out of his jacket. He pointed it at me and I froze. His hand was steady and his eyes were serious, he could pull the trigger at any moment. His aim was perfect and I knew if I ran he would hit me.

"No, please Itachi," I whimpered. I had never been so scared in my life, "Please don't. You've gotta believe me, I didn't do it."

Sasuke was panicking, "What do you think your doing? Itachi, Naruto's telling the truth. Mother had been planning to kill herself I just didn't put all the clues together. You can't kill him, I love Naruto!" He screamed at his brother. I had never seen Sasuke lose his mind but no was a pretty good time. Sasuke could convince his brother to calm down ... hopefully.

"Just because he's your boyfriend doesn't mean you can protect the guilty." He removed the lock with the flick of a finger. His expression was set; nothing could change it and he started pulling the trigger. I made a move to duck.

BANG!

Sasuke's body fell, crashing past the coffee table and onto the floor. The tea cups jumped off their saucers and clattered to the wooden floor scattering into minions of pieces. Sasuke laid face up a dazed look upon his face. Blood started welling from the bullet wound on his shoulder spreading through the thin fabric of his shirt. Itachi stood wide eyed like he couldn't believe who he had hit, like he couldn't fully understand what was going on.

"Sasuke!" I yelled kneeling beside my boyfriend. I grabbed for his hand and squeezed it. I pushed my hands against his shoulder, making an attempt to stop the massive amount of bleeding. "Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke... Don't die please." I cried. Scratch what I said before; this is definitely the scariest part of my life. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't tried to go after her—"

"No, Naruto I'm glad you did. If you hadn't been there, I never would have understood why she killed herself. She really hasn't been herself since father left and I know she loved us, you too. I really did believe you. Don't cry, I'll live," Sasuke tried to convince me but his smile was false beneath all the pain he was enduring.

I smiled anyhow, "Thank you Sasuke. I love you, please don't forget that. I won't have you leaving me on such short notice."

Sasuke laughed, wincing in pain. With the bit of strength he had he pulled my body towards him. Sasuke's last breath died on my lips. I lifted my head and looked up to the ceiling, possibly expecting to see Sasuke's angel guiding him to Heavens. This is where I would meet him again, definitely sooner and not later. We could continue our lives up above.

"You better have another bullet." I said quietly to Itachi who was watching, still in awe. He managed to nod and pulled the trigger again, the bullet landing in the correct spot.

My body fell on top of Sasuke's. That's funny isn't this how Romeo and Juliet ended? Together in the afterlife.

Itachi looked up and smiled, "These angels are just so inviting." The trigger was pulled one last time.

* * *

**Was that good? It's actually really hard to add stuff to this story... Bleh Please Review! Seriously It would be great to have some feedback.**


End file.
